bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyu
Taiyu is a Toa featured in the works of Repicheep - Toa of Irony. History Taiyu originates from the village of Algiren. Shortly after becoming a Toa, he lost his sight, causing him to develop various aspects of his ice powers to make up for his loss, namely the ability to detect minute changes in air temperature to determine where people and objects are. During his early years as a Toa, he was trained to fight by Zonerri, a Toa of Stone. As such, his fighting style is highly reminiscent of Stone Toa. He was among the Toa of Algiren to be living in the village when the rouge Makuta Zerrek and the Nui-Matoran Raeser arrived there, and helped to protect the village when the Brotherhood found the two of them. Several years later, he and Tsonclad left the village to escort a pair of Shivri emissaries to Xarnas, hiring Devichon and his crew to take them there. During the trip, the pair of them became close to the Naxan Nianga, and Taiyu began to develop feelings for her. After striking a reef caused the ship to dock in Tedra Nui for repairs, Toa Onric invited the two Toa for some tale telling over dinner. That night, Taiyu was kidnapped, along with Cedrak, by Menirun loyalists and taken to the Pyramid Penitentiary in Diagirr. There, the pair of them were tortured for information, their interrigator believing them to be members of the Menirun Resistance. After the Toa Tedra failed to rescue them and Koth was put in their same cell, it was discovered that their interrigator was the long-thought-dead Toa Tedra of Air, Rysavy. After Koth managed to convince his brother that he was on the wrong side, Rysavy helped Taiyu, Cedrak, and Koth plan a mass escape from the jail. On the day the Resistance teleported into Diagirr, the captives broke out and, after defeating the prison's guards, were teleported to the battle field by a trio of Etellor. When they arrived at the battle, Taiyu dove into the fray. He was almost stabbed by a Steltian bruiser when Nianga jumped in the way and saved him. After beating back the bruiser, Taiyu formed a shell of ice over him and Nianga and, seeing that she might not live, told her he loved her. However, when she spoke to him, he froze her wound and got her away from the battle. After the battle had won, Taiyu brought Nianga to the healers, where she was healed by Cedrak. He then stays at the MERAH for a few days, before joining Nianga and Tsonclad when they are teleported to Algiren for Naming Day. That night, he leaves the Naming Day festivities to sit outside and is soon joined by Nianga. Having said nothing about their exchange on the battle field, Taiyu tells her how he fells about her, and they kiss when she says she reciprocates his feelings. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Ice, Taiyu can create ice and manipulate the element in all its forms. During his early days as a Toa, he was trained by Zonerri, a Toa of Stone. Because of this, his fighting style involves a lot of ground-based combat (ice patches, pillars of ice, stalagmites). He also tends to draw ice from his surroundings, should they allow for it, as well as channel his elemental powers through his feet. Due to loosing his sight, Taiyu learned early on to detect minute temperature differences in the air, as well as developed an exceptional sense of hearing, to determine where objects and individuals were. Because of this, he can also sense changes in a being to somewhat determine what they are feeling, such as an increase heart rate and body temperature to indicate nervousness. Personality Taiyu is a very mellow individual. While something of a loner, like many Toa of Ice, he is not unfriendly. He is rarely without a calm expression; his emotions rarely flare up, only doing so in times of extreme stress. Trivia Taiyu's blindness and super-sensory abilities are based off of Toph Bei Fong, from Avatar: The Last Airbender who had similar abilities. Other Toa of Algiren *Tsonclad *Zonerri *Pralen *Vehya *Nerin Appearance *Frostbitten Fugitives *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes